The Legend of Zelda: Son of Sovngarde
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: Two years after the battle against Demise, Link is told the tale of his birth, and the secrets it holds. Determined to find the truth, Link, Zelda, and Groose travel to Skyrim to discover the truth of Link's past, but find themselves at the center of an an ancient war of which they must take part. Link is Dovahkiin, but what if he is more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Song

_Alone did he stride up the steps along the mountain, up and up he did go. He was so high up now that the only plants were shrubs and flowers that clung to life in this cold, forsaken place. The only sound in the air was the whistling of the wind as it brought down it's snow, and in the distance he could the hungry howl of wolves._

_He did not fear the wolves, for he was a warrior of great power. Great was the power of his sword, for it was the Master Sword, forged by the Goddess Hylia and tempered by the three sacred flames of the Goddesses. Great was the power of his shield for it had been forged by the Dragon of Thunder, and would never break and never bend. In a way, the shield was much like his spirit. But greater than these both, was the awesome power of his Voice, for he was Dovahkiin._

_Finally, he reached the top stair, and saw his destination before him. The temple towered above him, imperious and old, it stared down at him like an old king looking down upon a farmer. He pushed forward towards the temple to the steps that led to it's entrance, when he heard it. THUD. He knew what it meant. He turned from the temple and drew his sword and shield. THUD. It was getting closer. Link walked to the center of the plateau and waited for him to come. THUD. The wind and snow whipped his hair and his long green cap blew like a flag in the gale. THUD. Over the horizon, came Alduin, and a single word blasted from it's lungs in a voice as deep as thunder and with the power of a blazing fire._

"_DOVAHKIIN!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Link bolted awake, breathing like he had run a mile in a minute, and his skin soaked in sweat. His ragged breathing gradually became easier as the realization came to him that his nightmare had been just that, a nightmare. But it had been so real, so terrifying. That monster, the huge beast that flew like a bird, it had terrified him. Not so much the look of the creature, he had seen worse than that, but rather the rage and malice he had sensed harbored inside the creature. Link had only felt that type of evil once before, and that had been from Demise himself.

Link shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked out the window. The sky had that grayish hue that only presented itself in the few minutes before the rosy fingers of dawn came over the horizon. Link sighed unhappily. Before his adventure he had been the last person to arise in the morning, Zelda usually had to be the one to wake him. Nowadays he was usually up before even the cook. The first thing he had learned in the wild was to always sleep lightly, to wake at the smallest noise.

As he struggled out of bed to get to the bathroom he couldn't help but think about what some of the other students said about him. "The boy who beat nature!" some called him. That statement was wrong. Nature had beaten him. It had broken him and beaten him and forced him to survive. The evil he had faced had stripped him of his innocence and forged him into a warrior. He meandered down the hall of the first floor Knight's Academy to the bathroom. Once there, he went to the cold water basin and splashed his face with the rejuvenating liquid. He dried his face with a cloth and then let it drop to the floor. He stared at his face. These dreams had taken their toll, that was certain. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

This was the fifth night that the dream had come, and this was the most real it had been. This time he could see the fire in the creatures eyes, the leaves on the shrubs, the niches on the rocks. Why were these dreams plaguing him. They were probably just from stress and repressed feelings from his journey. He looked at his reflection, and knew that he was lying to himself. If he was being called again...

"No." he said to himself firmly. He would not walk that road again. If the Goddesses wanted the damn job done, get some other poor sap to do it. Link wanted a normal life now. But somehow, he sensed that the universe wasn't done screwing with him.

Link went back to his room and sat his desk. It was two years since Skyloft had descended to the Earth and Hyrule had been born. The citizens had adjusted surprisingly well, and they were already beginning to spread their roots further out into the Faron Woods. Link himself rarely left the city limits. There were just to many memories out there. Link bent over his journal where he recorded his most inner thoughts. It was in this journal where his most secret demons lay. Flashbacks of monsters, demons, and more recently, the dreams. This was the place where the real monsters lived. He put them there so that he didn't have them in his heart or his mind. He emptied his heart into the journal so good things could fill it. There were no paragraphs, no line breaks, just edge to edge writing that described horrors of the heart and soul that only the love of Zelda kept from consuming the young hero.

Once he was done, Link looked out the window and saw that the golden brilliance of morning had replaced the dull gray of early morning. Link stood and stretched, ignoring the cramp in his hand. He dressed in his green knight uniform and walked out his room to the kitchen.

He was met by instructor Owlan in the hallway. "Oh hello Link. Another rough night?" asked Owlan. The white-haired teacher was the only one he had told about his nightmares. The instructor was not a close friend, but Link did trust him, so neither got hurt.

"That's an understatement." said Link. As they approached the kitchen, he turned to Link.

"Please don't be angry, but everyone felt you needed this." said Owlan with a concerned expression.

"Need what?" asked Link, but Owlan, instead of elaborating, simply ushered Link into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" came the collective roar. Link nearly drew his sword in terror. Images of Ghiriam returning, Demise and his monsters rising, or possibly the flying demon from his nightmares clawing it's way into the real world. But instead of foes he found friendly faces attached to bodies holding gifts wrapped in colorful paper. Over the window was a banner reading, "Happy 18th birthday Link!"

His birthday! By the Triforce he'd forgotten about it.

"Happy 18 little man!" grinned Groose. He slapped Link on the back and handed him his present. "Hope you like it! It's gel so can get a do' half as good as mine." grinned Groose.

"Thanks man." said Link awkwardly. He personally though that Groose's hair looked about as good as a Bokoblin's ass, but it was still a gift. But all thoughts were driven from him as Zelda approached. With her golden hair wreathed by dawn's light and her blue eyes sparkling, Link felt his heart pounding faster than what was probably healthy. She handed him her present.

"I hope you like it, it's not much." she said, a bashful smile on her face. "And I'm sorry about the surprise portion of the party. I warned them against it, but they wouldn't be swayed." she said with a martyred sigh.

Link smiled and said, "It's a perfect party, I love it." Her face broke into a sunny smile that made Link crazy. He felt every dark thought he'd had since morning leave like they had been set on fire. He kept himself from making an idiot by tearing open her present, and caught his breath at the item inside.

It was an ocarina. It was purple, with a small symbol of the Triforce at the mouth-piece. It had been meticulously crafted and perfected.

"Since you gave me the harp back, and you love music so much, I wanted to give you one so w-" She never finished because Link wrapped her in a huge hug an gave her a kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

The rest of the party went wonderfully. All of the students were there, as well as some of the people from the Bazaar, even his Goron friend was there. Pippit got him a small handaxe, and his Goron friend got him a crystal which he called a rare treasure. At first glance it appeared to be just a simple crystal, but then he noticed that the purple within it swirled around like a mist.

"Hey goro? Where is this from?" asked Link.

"Not from around here," he answered proudly. "It's from some far off place called Skyrim."

Skyrim. The word struck a cord in Link, but he couldn't place it.

"Link," said Headmaster Gaeopora tapping on his shoulder. Link turned to face his headmaster, and was surprised by the worried look on his face. "We need to talk. In my office. Now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

I side the Headmaster's office Gaeopora had Link sit down in a chair across from the Headmaster's own. Gaeopora walked over to the book case and sighed.

"Link, it's time I told you about your mother. She was a star-student here at the academy, a great girl with a promising future. One day, she just disappeared. All her stuff was still here, as was her Loftwing. She was just gone." The Headmaster grabbed a metal box from the shelf walked over to the table, sat on his chair, and set the box on the table. "Two weeks later, she showed up nine months pregnant, garbed in outlandish clothes, and half-mad. She was raving about some place called Sovngarde and someone named Talos. A week later she gave birth to you, and died a few minutes later."

"No more!" cried Link covering his ears, shielding himself from Gaeoppora's words.

"I'm sorry Link, but I promised your mother I would." He let Link calm himself before continuing. Even then Link kept his eyes firmly locked on the ground. "She talked to me before she died."

Link barely heard the words. _I killed my mother._ Was all he could think._ She died because of me._

"She named you Link and told me to give you your inheritance." Now Link looked up. His mother had left him something? "The first was this." and he held out an amulet. Link frowned at it. The necklace was in the shape of some sort of war-hammer, but it was in no style he recognized. "She called it an amulet of Talos, and that it was very important." Link took the amulet. It appeared to be a simple bronze amulet, nothing really special about it. Nonetheless, Link placed it around his neck. "The second was this," and he produced a parchment. "All that's on here is gibberish. No one can read it." Link took it and unrolled it. At first it seemed just that, gibberish. But then the word Dovahkiin jumped out at him several times.

"I can read it." said Link suddenly. "It makes sense to me."

"Wh-what?!" cried Gaeopora. "What does it say!" he cried.

Link read the parchment:

_**Dragonborn dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay. And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn for your blessing we pray.**_

_**Hearken now sons of snow to an age long ago, and the tale boldly told of the one. Who was kin to both wyrm and the races of man with a power to rival the sun.**_

_**And the Voice he did wield on that glorious field when great Tammriel shuddered with war. Mighty Thu'um like a blade cut through enemies all as the dragonborn issued his roar.**_

_**And the scrolls have foretold of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled. Alduin bane of kings ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world.**_

_**But the day shall arise when the dark dragon's lies will be silenced forever and then. Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw, Dragonborn be the savior of man.**_

_**Dragonborn Dragonborn by his honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay. And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn for your blessing we pray.**_

Both were silent for a moment. Finally, Gaeopora broke the silence by saying, "It sounds like a prophecy." Link nodded. "So now what?" said the old man leaning back in his seat.

"I find out as much about this Skyrim and Alduin as I can." said Link. "After that, who knows."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Information

The guests seemed to sense that with the departure of the party's subject, that the festivities had ended. The guest's made polite goodbyes before departing the academy for their own homes, their minds turning to matters of their own importance and worries concerning their everyday life. As for Goro, the Goron who had befriended Link on his travels, he was thinking of heading out to the Lanayru Dessert and investigate to see if any new artifacts had shown up.

Goro loved archeology, for it was the key to understanding the world around them. Link's adventures had unearthed countless artifacts of priceless value, including that odd little crystal he'd given Link. That had been a very surprising find to say the least, like it had just popped out of the sand in Lanayru Desert one day. But it had caught his eye, and he hadn't really seen the point in letting it go to waste, so he had given it to Link for his birthday. It had appeared to be nothing more than a pretty stone, until the Skipper had gotten a look at it.

"Goro!" cried Link as the Goron was walking out the door. The hulking armadillo creature turned to his friend a wide grin on his face.

"Brother! What's up man!"

"Goro, I have a question: what do you know about this place called Skyrim?" asked Link.

Goro paused and considered for a moment. "Well, I know that Skyrim is a land across the sea, and is only one province in a much larger continent called Tammriel. Aside from that, not much."

"Then how did you know that the Soul Gem you gave was from there?" asked Link.

"The Skipper told me! I actually found it near his ship. He says that he's been there a couple of times on trading runs, you know, before the first great war."

Link nodded vigorously. "Thanks Goro. I really appreciate the info." Link made to turn and walk away when Goro stopped him.

"One minute, let me see that amulet you've got on boy." Link turned back to his brown and gray friend.

"This part of my inheritance, there is no way anyone but me is touching this." For a moment, the kind caring boy that Goro had come to know disappeared, and something else appeared in his oceanic blue eyes. Something darker, and far more sinister. A dark cross between greed and absolute fury. Goro drew away in surprise at this strange change in his friend. "Now go away before you aus zu bah." The last three words were spoken in a strange language that Goro did not recognize, and the tone Link spoke them in was harsh and guttural, like a beast's voice rather than a man's. "Bolog fah mulaag nu nivahriin raan!" he thundered in that same horrible voice that sounded twisted and dark, the voice of a demon, and a red tinge had entered the boy's eyes.

"Um, Link, are you okay?" said Goro nervously. "You're starting to freak me out."

Link recoiled as if slapped, the red disappearing from his eyes. He looked surprised. "What the hell was that man!" exclaimed Goro. "What was that weird language you were speaking?! Have you been doing drugs?"

"No! No I swear I have no idea what that was! I just- I must have heard those words from.. one of the three dragons!" said Link quickly.

"Oh, okay then." said Goro with evident suspicion in his eyes. Link backed up a few steps,then turned and dashed for the bathroom. "Where's he going?" asked Pipit who had walked up behind Goro.

Goro shrugged. "When you've got to go you've got to go."

* * *

Link panted heavily as he slammed the door to the bathroom and slid down it to the floor. What the hell had happened to him back there! It was like he had been possessed. After a moment he shook his head. No, possessed wasn't the right word, it had been him saying it, of that he was certain. It was like something had risen up inside him from some dark spot in his soul. Link shuddered at the feelings that had accompanied the foul words, the hate, malice, arrogance, and a deep burning desire to rule and dominate. It made no sense, he had no desire to rule anyone, didn't he? Link shuddered. The feelings that had welled up within him had been like the ones he had felt from Demise, and like the ones from the nightmare beast he had seen in his dreams.

And the worst part, he knew that this was no possession, this was himself. But where was this side of him coming from?

* * *

Link landed at the ancient dock where the skipper and his crew were putting the finishing touches on his new ship. Despite the race of birds being willing to fly beneath the cloud cover on their own, they refused to take their masters on rides beneath the great clouds, so it was a big chore to ride them above the clouds and over to the portal to the area where you wanted to go. But still, it was faster than walking. Link looked around at the area around the docks. The skipper and his crew had been busy, traveling the entire land and activating as many Time Stones as possible, even the ones underground so as to make as to bring back the old Lanayru. The dry dessert was gradually becoming Lanayru plains once more.

The young hero had considered going to visit the old Thunder Dragon, but had decided against it. He had decided to visit someone who he knew had information on this "Skyrim".

"Hey Skipper!" cried Link running up the short metal dock to his robotic friend. The short floating automaton turned and drifted over to the knight.

"Ahoy there Link me hartey! What are you doing here ya sea whelp! Don't you have studies at the Knights Academy?" asked Skipper in his Scottish accent.

"Well when you kill the God of Evil I think you get a G.E.D." said Link with a snarky grin.

"Oh, well, okay. Well anyway, what brings you to the docks laddie? Need any help fighting sea monsters? Because if so forget it ya bilge rat! I just finished putting the splinters of my ship back together and hellfire if I'm going to let you destroy it again."

"That wasn't me, it was the damn tentacle monster!"

"Regardless, it was after you so I blame you." the Skipper gave him a wink to let the boy know that he was joking.

Link chuckled. "Yeah sure. Anyway, I need some information Skipper."

Skipper raised an artificial eyebrow. "Oh do you now laddie? Well I'm always happy to help out a friend, so, name what it is an I'll tell ya."

"I need to know all you know about the land called Skyrim." said Link.

The Skipper raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why in the name of Nayru's blue panties would ya want to know about that damn place?" asked Skipper.

"Well you see, wait a minute, did you say Nayru's blue panties?" asked Link disbelievingly.

"Well, she is a female, so, why not?"

Link turned his gaze heavenward. "Really Hedgehog of Time? Really?"

"_**Shut the hell up you little retard. It's my story and I'll write what the hell I want!"**_ I answered.

"But I mean seriously!"

"_**Do you want your damn paycheck or what!?"**_

"You don't pay us." said Skipper.

"_**Do you wish to continue living? Because I can always hire R2-D2 to replace you Skipper and Twilight Princess Link is always happy to replace you Link.**_" I threatened.

"That simpleton!" cried Link in panic.

"_**Yes! Now shut the hell up and get back to the story! This is an adventure not**_ _**damn **__**comedy."**_

"Who were you talkin to eh?" said a passing crew member in a Canadian accent.

"The retard author." growled Link.

"_**I heard that! The term is mentally challenged dumbass."**_

"Yeah whatever, anyway, why do ya want to here about that place?" asked Skipper getting back to the plot.

"Well, it has to do with this poem that my mother left me in my inheritance. It's mentioned several times along with the word Dragonborn and Alduin. Ever heard of those?" asked Link producing the scroll from his enchanted pouch.

Skipper shook his head. "No I can't say I have. In fact the only place in Skyrim I've ever been is the capitol Solitude. It's a harbor town as well as a military outpost."

"Is that it? You've never heard of Alduin or the Dragonborn or anything like that?" asked Link earnestly. Once again Skipper shook his head. "Well,did you see this kind of writing there?" asked Link, unrolling the parchment and handing it to the robotic captain.

Skipper took the offered paper. He looked it over, trying to make sense of the bizarre writing on the paper. The writing was made up of slashes and dots, making the whole affair look like it had been made with claws. "Uh, you can read this? It looks like it was made by by a seasick cuckoo!"

"Yeah I can. It just registers in my mind somehow." said Link taking back the parchment.

"Well," said Skipper, "You know what boyo, the ship is done and we have nothing better to do, how about me and ma mateys take you to Skyrim."

"Really! Great! I'll get everything together! Get ready to sail by tomorrow Skippy!"

"Alright boyo, make sure to clear things up with yer Headmaster though."

"No problem dude, I'll go talk to him now." grinned Link.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO!" screamed Link.

Gaeopora crossed his arms in finality. "I mean no, you can't go. I will never forgive myself for allowing you to be put in mortal danger once, I won't allow it again. This mission is a fool's errand and I won't allow it."

Link glared at him. "And you will be stopping me how?" asked Link. He walked right up to him and stuck his nose in the Headmaster's face. "I do not have to a nivahriin joor."

"Link, what are you saying."asked the Headmaster in a concerned tone, backing up a few feet until his back met the bookcase.

"I said," hissed Link, his eyes beginning to adopt the red tinge that it had when he had threatened Goro. "that I do not have to listen to a cowardly mortal like you." His voice began to change, becoming darker and deeper like quiet thunder. "My reyliik is above you."

"Cow- cowardly!?" cried Gaeopora indignantly. "What is wrong with you boy? And what is that gibberish you're speaking?"

"That's right," spat the hero. "Your own daughter falls from the heavens and you do nothing like the mal mey you are." the boy's voice was now deeper that Lanayru Gorge and mixing his native tongue with that odd language he had recited the paper in . The red in his eyes blazed brighter.

Gaeopora slapped the boy. "Snap out of it boy!"

Link looked at him with a dazed expression, his eyes normal now. He looked, for a moment, like the child he was, that he should have been if not for that damned quest on the surface.

"This has happened before hasn't it?" said Gaeopora grimly. Link bowed his head and nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry Headmaster, I don't know what is wrong with me." his voice became choked with tears. "I- I feel this horrible darkness growing inside of me, growing in me like a disease. It's like I'm possessed, but I know in my heart I'm not." He wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to hold himself together. "Th- there's something _**evil**_ in me and it's growing stronger. Am I becoming a monster? Am I becoming D- Demise?" The boy broke into sobs as all his fear and the pain of the haunting memories poured out of him.

"Now now." said Gaeopora wrapping the boy in a comforting hug. The boy cried into his robe, letting the pain out in a cascade of tears. "You are not evil Link." said Gaeopora firmly to the boy he considered a son. "You are the bravest and the most caring person I know. Whatever this is, you will overcome it."

Link nodded and seemed to calm down. After a moment, he pulled away from Gaeopora his eyes not that strange and evil red, but red from his tears.

"I have to go to Skyrim Gaeopora. I need to know what happened to my mother there and what's happening to me. I know that my, um,condition, has something to do with it. I just know it. And nothing you say will keep me from going, But I would rather go with your blessing than without it." The words were spoken flatly, like they were rehearsed.

Every fiber of Gaeopora's being wanted to say no, to keep this poor boy from a future of uncertainty and danger. But looking into the youth's eyes, he knew that nothing could save the boy from that, he was doomed.

"I'm not sure if it is a blessing but," he sighed unhappily. "good hunting my friend."

* * *

Link went over his inventory one last time. Clawshots? Check. Whip? Check. Hylian shield? Check. Scatershot? Check. Gust bellows? Check. Sacred bow? Check. Bombs? Check. He had of his tools that he had used on his "great adventure" that he had collected from various ruins and temples, or those that had been given to him by the Dragons.

Well, not all he corrected himself. Though he had a lesser sword on his back, he looked longingly at the sheathe of the Master Sword that hung on his wall, a memorial to what he had once been. He had loved the feel of the Master Sword in his palm, feeling it grow in length and power as he had grown in spirit. It was like growing up with someone and knowing them to such an extent that you could understand everything about them. But he knew that he must seal it, for the power had only been his for as long as it had been necessary, and that power was not his to covet.

But as he packed his tools into his pouch, he began to think. Why should he give up the Master Sword? It was his weapon as proclaimed by the Goddesses, so why must he seal it? Why let such power go to waste? After all, the brightest light is worth nothing if hidden in a cave.

Link shook his head. Now he knew that he was going bonkers, questioning the will of the Goddesses. Who was he, a mere man, question the divine.

But then he thought, why would they want to keep such power out of my hands? Did they simply want to play with his heart like it was a toy? They had clearly manipulated him on his quest, using his feelings for Zelda to turn him into their weapon. Or was it something else? Was he really so arrogant, so proud to even entertain the possibility, that they were afraid of him?

No, it was not possible. He was a man, a being of flesh and blood, something that could easily be destroyed and disposed of. How could the all powerful Goddesses be afraid of him? But then again, perhaps they should fear him. After all, he had killed a God already, so perhaps they did fear that he would turn on them.

Yes, he thought to himself. That was it. He was a dog to them, a dog to be used, and feared that it my turn on it's masters and take them down as well. Resentment began to grow in the young hero. He began to realize just how much he had been used. He was a pawn to them, nothing more. Well he would show them. He pushed open the door, but not before grabbing the Master Sword's sheathe.

Link walked down the hall of the Knights Academy, more confident than he had been in a while. He stalked past Karane and Pipit who were making out in the hallway, past Instructor Owlan who was watering his plants. Link sneered, content in the knowledge that he was superior to these creatur-

By all the Gods, what was wrong with him? Link stopped at the door of the Academy, about to pull it open it to make his way to the Sealed Temple and retrieve his blade. This wasn't him? How could he treat his friends with such disdain? And how could he even think of doing what he was considering. No, he would not do this. He would be a good little soldier and respect the judgment of his betters.

However, this new side of him, the proud and aggressive side, the side which was growing progressively stronger, roared in retort, and Link knew that he needed to do this. Otherwise, he knew he would be the obedient little wretch who would never think for himself. It was time to go and grab fate by the balls and make his own destiny.

* * *

Link walked to the Sealed Temple, an ancient structure that repairs had begun upon, restoring it to it's former glory. In the past it had been a true sight, but now it was crumbling and decaying, but with the love and care of the people of Skyloft, it was returning to it's true glory. When Link was about ten feet from the great stone doors, he saw someone in front of them. It was a woman, no, a little girl. Her pale albino skin was unmarred by anything save the freckles that splattered across her nose and cheeks. Her short hair was a deep forest green that shimmered and shone in the dying evening sun. She was clad in child-sized plate armor that was white and gold like the noonday light. At her hip was a scabbard which was occupied by a short sword that had a linen wrapped hilt and a small emerald embedded in the pommel.

She looked at Link with sad eyes of grass green. "My sisters were prepared to destroy you now, but I convinced them not to, to let me try to turn you from this path." she spoke in a flowing voice that reminded him of the wind running through the rushes. She bowed to him. "My name is Farore, Goddess of Courage. I am here to convince you from this path of death and destruction."

"So," said Link. "You're one of the puppeteers pulling the strings. What's wrong? Upset that your pawn has started to think for himself?"

Farore's eyes showed only pity. "Link, please, this for your own good. If you go to Skyrim, you will need the Master Sword, but you will find only pain and grief there Link. Please, you do not want to meet your father."

"So my father is alive." said Link in satisfaction. But then his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why don't I want to meet him?"

"Because," said Farore, her voice heavy with grief, "the loss of you're mother changed him. Before he met her, he was a true beast. He hated the world and all those who found happiness in it. But when he met her, for the first time in his life he cared for another being. He changed, he became a good man, but then he lost her, and he has become worse than ever." she looked at him sadly. "Please Link, meeting your father will bring you only pain."

"All the more reason to go." said Link firmly. "If he is truly as bad as you claim, then I will not allow such an evil creature to exist."

Farore smiled. "So even though you know it will make miserable, you would go to Skyrim?" Link nodded. "Then take the Master Sword Link, you will need it." with a rush of wind, Farore disappeared.

* * *

Inside the Sealed Temple, Link walked past the place where the Gate of Time had stood, up the stairs, up the stone steps, and through the stone doors into the room where the Master Sword slept. Once again he was caught by the celestial blades beauty, by the flawlessness of it's craftsmanship. Link slowly strode up the steps to the dais where the Master Sword slept in it's sheathe of stone. Link wrapped his left had around the hilt, and with a single tug, ripped the sacred sword from it's resting place. The sword glowed with heavenly light and Link felt a rush of warmth up his arm as he reunited with his sword. The blade was his once more, now, he was a warrior as he was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Voyage

Link strode out of the Temple of Hylia, proud and fearless. He felt whole again with the sacred weapon on his back, he felt like he could do anything now. All of a sudden, going to this strange land called Skyrim didn't sound so scary. He breathed in deeply as he set back towards the town, when there was an all too familiar whooshing sound behind him. With a smile, he turned to see his old purple and blue friend, Fi. The sprite smiled at him with kind eyes. "Master, it is good to see you again." said Fi with a smile that lit up the evening air.

"Fi, I've really missed you girl." said Link in a saddened voice.

"Yes, it is also good to see you Master," said the sprite. "But why have you reawakened me? Is our partnership not concluded? Have the Goddesses given you a new mission."

Link shook his head. "No, well maybe but I'm not sure- it's complicated- here let me tell you the story. Walk with me, or, um, float with me." said the warrior. He and Fi walked, well Fi floated, around the town, talking. Link told her of how the Skyloftians had relocated to the surface, about his dreams of the demon, the story of his birth, and finally, the recent horror of his dreams. Fi listened to his tale with her quiet patience that she seemed to posses at all times. The spirit girl never talked much except when she had to give Link a piece of information, or something along those lines. She had always been a quiet companion and somehow, that silence had said more than words ever could.

When Link was done he realized that they were in front of the Temple of Hylia again. They had made a perfect circle around the city back to their starting point. For a moment Link just closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the twilight covered forest. The crickets singing in the shrubs, the stars glimmering in the sky like jewels caught in a great black blanket. He had spent so much time being afraid of the world beyond the walls of Skyloft that he had forgotten the beauty it held.

Fi was quiet for a very long moment, thinking of all Link had said. Finally she floated into the air and spun around leaving a trail of glitter. "I have but one file of this land called Skyrim in my data banks."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? You have information on this place?" Fi shook her head. Link furrowed his brow. "But, you have a file on it, but there's no information about it?" Fi nodded. "Then, what is it? What purpose could it serve?"

Fi was silent again for a long moment again before answering. "The file reads that if it is ever necessary to go to Skyrim, I am to activate program Gamma-One-Nine of my programming. It is strictly for emergencies, specifically for situations you can't handle on your own." Fi's body began to glow intensely. As the glow spread all over her body she began to spin, blue and purple sparks flying off her. The glow became so intense that Link had to avert his eyes from the glow. Slowly the celestial glow began to fade and link could look once more.

Fi's body was still glowing brightly, but the glow dwindled as she floated towards the ground. Finally, about one inch off the ground, she dropped to the grassy ground in a bundle of purple and blue, the light gone. Link rushed forward to help, but stopped short, gaping in amazement at what emerged from the silk. A girl about two years younger than him with light purple hair, a child-like face as pale as the moon above, and violet eyes that shone like stars. She wore a dark blue tunic with a golden belt as well as her skintight black leggings. Around her shoulders was draped a blue and purple cloak held by a purple gem clasp.

"F-Fi?" asked the bewildered boy. The girl smiled a little half smile.

"Yes Master. This is protocol Gamma-One-Nine. In simplest terms this is a "human" form as your kind call it." She held out her arms to her sides and closed her eyes. Two green spheres of light appeared in her hands which shifted and shimmered until they turned into two rapiers, both with silver at least two and a half feet long and crystalline green handles. "In this form I am your bodyguard, not your guide."

Link stared at her blankly. "You could have done this the entire time, making my job unbelievably easier, and you didn't?"

Fi shrugged. "My programming is that I may only activate this protocol when we venture to Skyrim. Also I served you better as a guide here, but Skyrim is far more dangerous."

Link grinned. "Sounds like my kind of place." Suddenly Fi's eyes widened.

"Master, I do not wish to alarm you, but you may wish to turn around."

Link groaned inwardly and turned. Standing behind him, both with crossed arms and amused expressions were Groose and Zelda. "How much do you guys know?" he asked resignedly.

"Everything." said Groose smugly.

"We also know about your dreams as well as your little "episodes" where you go all red-eyed demon." said Zelda with a betrayed expression. "We're your friends Link, why didn't you tell us. We could have helped."

The Hero bowed his head in guilt. "I didn't want you two to worry. You've both been through so much already, I didn't want you involved if I was being called again."

Zelda walked up to him and hugged him. "Link, we're your friends. No matter what we will always fight with you. We are coming with you to Skyrim."

"Yeah man!" laughed Groose slapping Link on the back. "We're your buddies! And don't worry, Groose is ready for anything!"

* * *

Groose vomited over the side of the ship, again. "How many times is that?" asked Link to Zelda, both of whom were leaning against the opposite side of the ship.

"I think that makes twelve times total." she said sighing. Apparently sea life did not agree with the man because he had been seasick the entire trip. According to the Skipper Groose had no "sea legs". Link and Zelda had been seasick their first day as well, but had quickly adjusted to the conditions of the sea. Link sighed.

"Zelda I'm going to the mess hall to get myself some food. Are you coming?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, my stomach is still having a hard time keeping solids down. You go ahead though. I'll make sure that Groose doesn't fling himself off the ship to escape his seasickness."

Link chuckled and pecked her on the cheek. "You do that princess. I love you." with that he walked to the mess hall leaving Zelda blushing. While her natural shyness kept her from displaying any public signs of affection, Link had no problem displaying his affection for her. Recently though he had gotten a bit aggressive about it, even being so brazen as to discreetly touch her privates when no one else was looking. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his attention, quite the opposite, but she couldn't shake the feeling that all this was somehow connected to his recent lapses into evil.

"Your Grace?" said a quiet voice next to her. Zelda jumped and turned to see Fi standing next to her. Fi was always so quiet that she often went unnoticed by everyone, including Zelda herself. Seeing Fi in her human form was something she had to get used to as well.

"What is it Fi? And I told you to call me Zelda." she said kindly.

Fi smiled. "Of course Zelda." but then her smile faded away with an expression of guilt. "Zelda I have to tell you something."

Zelda's eyebrows knit together in concern. "What is it Fi? What's wrong?"

Fi looked down. "As you know, my emotions have always been a strange place for me, and they were easy to ignore as a spirit. But in this form, they are very strong, and I fear that I cannot ignore them. But one emotion above all others I feel I must share with you."

"Fi, what is it?" asked Zelda, already half knowing what her friend was going to say.

"I, I think that I have feelings for Master Link."

* * *

_He was in a strange place,a place of beautiful green fields, with roses of blood red and snow white. High above him the sky was a celestial mix of purple, pink, gold, and black riddled with thousands of stars. There was a quiet serenity in this place that just made him feel, safe. He looked down at himself and saw that, rather than his usual attire, he was wearing a long whit robe with red trim at the base and sleeves. There was a red diamond in the center of the robe, and a black dragon outline stitched into the center. He wore a hat similar to his knight's hat, hut it was the same crimson color as the trim on the robe, and was stitched into the inside of a circlet with a ruby set in the center. Around his neck hung the so called Amulet of Talos which had been his inheritance. The comforting weight of the Master Sword was at his back. Silently he strode through the grass, where, he did not know._

_Suddenly, he heard the roar of a great beast and the whoosh of flame. He turned left towards the sound and began to run towards it. He ran around the great mountain that dominated the center of the land. When he rounded the final corner he beheld a scene of destruction. An army of warriors, Human, Elf, Khajit, Argonian, Orc, all were fighting a great beast, the same one that had haunted his dreams. At the head of the army were three warriors, a young black haired man with a huge broadsword, a young female with a one-handed ax, and an old bald man with a staff that produced fire._

"_We will end you Alduin!" the girl half laughed half screamed. "Do you hear me! We will end you and your little human whore as well!"_

"_YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER **BEIN BRUNIIKKE**!" Bellowed the beast. "**FUS RO DAH**!" roared Alduin, and a massive blast of blue energy shot at the warriors sending scores of them flying. "HIN KAH FEN KOS BONAAR!" bellowed the creature._

"_Alduin!" cried a voice. Alduin turned in the air and saw something that horrified him. Link as well turned to see what Alduin was seeing. A Skyloftian girl with long blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back, wearing a white robe and her belly swollen with child and holding a steel sword in her hand was running down the mountain towards him._

"_ALEENA! NO! YOU MUST FLEE FROM THIS PLACE!" cried Alduin in his voice of fire._

"_No! I won't leave you!" she held the sword in front of her, challenging any who would dare._

"_Kill her!" cried the girl leader of the army. "She bears the seed of the World Eater! We must slay her!" Immediately a group of five warriors broke off from the main force running towards the girl._

"_NO!" cried Alduin swooping to her aid. "**YOL TOOR SHUL**!" he roared, and blazing gold flames lept from his mouth, frying the attackers and dissolving them into dust._

"_ALEENA!" cried Alduin. "PLEASE! YOU MUST LEAVE!"_

_Allena's mouth set into a stubborn line. "Alduin I will not abandon you! I love you! I will not-" she was cut off as an arrow whizzed through the air and punctured her chest, right into the heart. An expression came over her face not of pain, but of puzzlement. The sword dropped from her hand and clattered to the ground. Allena fell backward as though in slow motion. She landed on the grass with a thud, blood slowly spreading across her white dress. _

"_**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** screamed Alduin. He landed and rushed over to her, moving like a bat across the ground. He stood over her protectively snarling like a watch dog. **"**I WILL END THEE ALL!" he cried, a golden tear running down his face. "I-"_

"_**ENOUGH!"** boomed a voice across the land. **"THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH BLOOD THIS DAY! ALL YE WARRIORS RETURN TO MY HALL!"**_

_The warriors who had been fighting Alduin looked confused, but dropped their weapons and turned back to a place over a distant ridge. The three leaders shot Alduin poisonous looks but turned to leave with the rest._

_Alduin returned to the dying Skyloftian girl. "Aleena." he said his voice strained with grief. "Aleena my peyt no."_

* * *

Link bolted awake terror in his eyes. Of all the dreams he had had, this one had been the most terrible. Who was that girl? What was a Skyloftian doing defending that monster. Link had a funny feeling that things were only going to get worse from here._  
_

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, which struck a resonant cord deep within him. The girl in his dream had eyes that were a mirror image of his own.


End file.
